Numerous articles of equipment, such as tripod units, utilize leg assemblies formed of a plurality of individual hollow leg elements which telescope together and are extended as required to provide a leg of the appropriate overall length. Typically, the telescoped leg elements are maintained in proper position by a clamp element located at the end of an outer leg element, and which, when engaged, firmly grip the inner, projecting leg element to provide a rigid assembly. Such lock members are typically provided with an operating arm or handle having a first, unlocked position and a second, locked position in which frictional engagement with the extending leg element is maintained.
While the utilization of the arm or handle allow for precise and sure positioning of the leg elements, such use suffers from the disadvantage that the handle can be inadvertently snagged and moved from the locked position, thereby releasing the leg lock and causing the immediate collapse of the leg. This may have particularly disastrous consequences when the legs are incorporated into a tripod assembly supporting expensive photographic or video equipment.
It is thus a purpose of the present invention to provide an assembly which may be utilized in connection with friction-type clamping elements or other devices having an exposed operating arm or handle having a position to be protected from inadvertent release.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which may be utilized in connection with tripod legs and similar equipment of conventional construction, and which is efficient and simple to operate and may be manufactured economically.